masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arrival (assignment)
Status Like I said on the Talk:Arrival page, I'm working on getting this up as quickly as possible. I'm still on Aratoht right now and I'll post what I have from there when I'm done. I'll update as I go, but something tells me this will take a while. Lancer1289 13:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :It might be a good idea to have the initial part of the Aratoht section (up to freeing Dr. Kenson) divided into two strategies: going in guns blazing, and the stealthy route required for the achievement. -- Commdor (Talk) 13:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll work on that, right now though I'm just worried about getting through it. Also it appears Wikia has broken itself again, or maybe it's just me. Lancer1289 13:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Multiple outcomes It looks like there aren't any different versions of the Mission Summary after all. The only variables I've noticed are: *If Arrival is played before the ME2 suicide mission is completed, the Collector General (controlled by Harbinger) appears as the hologram at the mission's end. Otherwise, it is Harbinger himself. *If the Renegade Interrupt during the confrontation with Dr. Kenson is taken, Kenson still dies. The difference is that Shepard shoots and kills her; when she falls to the ground she drops the detonator and sets it off. Whether or not the Interrupt is taken, Kenson's body is still blown to pieces by the explosion. *If Shepard survives all five waves of enemies during the battle for Object Rho, the artifact releases an energy wave that knocks Shepard out. Otherwise, it's the Project Guards and other enemies who knock Shepard out. *Post-mission dialogue with Hackett varies depending not just on your Paragon and Renegade choices there, but also if you tried to alert the batarian colonists about the pending destruction of the relay or not earlier in the mission. There may be others. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Finally done with this. Anyway there are more with in the dialogue with Hackett I think. Something tells me that the decision with the Ascension will come into play. I worked the rest in, but I'll put a note about the General and the final dialogue isn't complete and I think there are other conditions in there as well. I played this from the perspective of completed ME2, Collector Base destroyed. Lancer1289 18:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :I also just noticed something, this walkthough is longer than the LotSB walkthough. But I'll try to get some more of that dialogue when I'm done eating lunch. Lancer1289 19:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, so if you just wait around after starting the project you get the same clip as before starting it? That doesn't make much sense, as the asteroid will hit the relay regardless if Shepard escapes (I guess you still have to kill Kenson to assure that, though). Anyway, that got me thinking: blowing up a Mass Relay when the Reaper fleet is approaching it might just do the thing in ME3. I doubt they'd survive that. Prismvg 17:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) A Little Help? Ok, I SHOULD have gotten the covert action achievement. I played as an Infiltrator and didn't touch any batarians until after rescuing Kenson. The only reason I can think of why I didn't get the achievement is that I activated my Tactical Cloak in the vicinity of the batarians, so even though they were never aware of me, they still did the thing where they acknowledge your cloaking and un-cloaking. And maybe that prohibited my getting the achievement. Is this right? Or have I missed something? Tali's no.1 fan 20:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I didn't get it either, and played with a soldier. Something's fishy. I'm now wondering if you have to kill the 2 guards facing the interogation room, although I doubt it. Prismvg 20:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :(edit conflict)No as I got the achievement without doing that. As to why you didn't get it, I have no idea. Suggestion: Don't use tactical cloak. Lancer1289 20:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Gotcha. And would it be an idea to note in the article about not using the cloak if you want to get the achievement? Tali's no.1 fan 20:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Just got the achievement. Didn't use the cloak. How ironic that a device intended to prevent detection causes you to be detected. Gonna note it in the article. Tali's no.1 fan 18:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) A Suggestion That fight around Object Rho was so ridiculously difficult and epic that I think we ought to add some class-specific notes on that battle. Being an Infiltrator certainly gave me a good advantage, but I still died twice (playing on Hardcore). I wouldn't dream of trying that fight as a Vanguard, but I'm inexperienced with Biotic classes. So...thoughts on class-specific notes? Tali's no.1 fan 20:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I played as a Lvl 38 Sentinel and just camped in the left corner using my Tech armour and fortification. N7 20:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I assume you mean Lvl 28 seeing as the cap is 30. Tali's no.1 fan 20:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)Problem, there is no Level 38 as ME2's level cap is 30. :::As to the suggestion itself, if you have something specific for a class, that won't work on any other class, then I would have to say put it in a separate paragraph for now as I’m sure this will be updated for a while yet and we’ll just have to wait until it dies down a bit for some formatting. Lancer1289 20:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah I meant 28 :/ --N7 20:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I finally got enough balls to try it out as a vanguard on insanity. Charging everywhere didn't exactly work for me although I did find a youtube video of a guy who managed to pull it off. From where you start, I immediately moved to the right and took cover on the very last post. For some reason, the enemies didn't try to flank me or if they tried, they didn't do a good job. They stayed far away from me and I just shot them all down with my Locust. When the heavy mech came in, I took out my arc projector and took down its shields. This is when I started going charge crazy with the remaining enemies. I didn't think a small pillar would outsmart them but it seemed to work out for me. Freakium 23:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Played my insanity soldier today, and thank the stars for enemies not flanking. I thought the mech would do it (it usually does), in which case I would've been essentialy screwed, but it didn't either, though it came a lot closer than the guards. Come to think of it, I think I heard it saying something along the lines of "pathing error". As for the guards, I used the Mattock with disruptor ammo to strip the shields, then the Phalanx/Geth Shotgun with incendiary ammo to finish them off, while frantically tapping adrenaline rush to conserve ammo and not get shot too many times when getting out of cover. Also grabbed the stealth achievement (finally), though I can't understand why I didn't get it the first time. Eh, good times. Prismvg 21:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Missing Iridium I am missing 400 Iridium. The walkthrough only lists where to find the first 400 & the 1200 near the medi-gel upgrade. Where is the other 400? I'm curious about this as well. After 3 pretty extensive playthroughs, I have been unable to find more than 1600 iridium. :I missed that as well on my first playthrough. It's very near the very beginning of the mission. Almost as soon as you enter the prison building, there is a kind of a grate with broken bars which allows you to enter. Inside you should find a crate of iridium along with a dead varren. Tali's no.1 fan 17:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) In Space no-one can hear you scream There appears to be a bug where after the mission the "muffling" from being outside on the asteroid stays in effect, so background noise on the Normandy and some other things (like mass relays) can't be heard. It's fixable, but I'm not certain how. Anyone else get this? And should it be noted in the article? Tali's no.1 fan 22:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's worth noting in the article. I had the same problem where the muffling stayed behind. It's most noticeable when travelling through a mass relay. I just rebooted the game and that fixed the problem. Freakium 23:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I've seen this noted in more than a few places, even here, and I think it should go into the article. One solution I've also noticed is a reload, but this will cause you to do the fight all over again. Lancer1289 00:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) "Normally Be Detected" I must disagree. If I were to read this for the first time I wouldn't fully understand - though I guess all you really need to know is to not activate Tactical Cloak. In areas where you would normally be detected by the batarians, you have already lost the achievement because - well, you've been detected! So then, engaging the cloak is pointless. What happened to me was that I lost the achievement due to activating Tactical Cloak in areas where it was not really needed. Thus, I didn't activate it in areas where I would normally have been detected. I think maybe you misunderstood when I posted the topic "A Little Help?". At least some clarification is needed in the article, since it doesn't describe what happened to me. Tali's no.1 fan 21:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC)